The invention lies in the field of integrated technology and pertains, more specifically, to an integrated component having at least one contact surface to connect the component to a fastening device.
In addition, the invention pertains to a composite element comprising an integrated component and a conductor structure, and also to a chip card.
The invention further relates to a method of producing an integrated component, in which at least one contact element for connecting the component to a fastening device is produced.
French published patent application FR 2 617 668 discloses an integrated component which has a number of contact elements arranged in an edge region of a main surface having functional elements.
In addition, it is known to connect a metal plane of an integrated circuit with connecting wires. A method which is often used provides for the application of a passivation layer after the structuring of the uppermost metal plane, the passivation layer being opened only at those points to which connecting wires (bonding wires) are fitted. Because of their shape, these points are also referred to as pads. The passivation layer most often consists of a double layer of plasma oxide an plasma nitride in typical thickness of 200 nm to 500 nm. In addition, a further passivation layer of polyimide in a thickness of 3 xcexcm to 5 xcexcm, a so-called soft passivation, is also known.
It is known that, as a result of mechanical stress differences in the layers, as a result of inadequate layer adhesion or as a result of stresses in a housing pressing compound, cracks can arise in the uppermost metallization layer and in the passivation layer.
The object of the present invention is to provide an integrated component and the related assemblies and systems which overcome the above-noted deficiencies and disadvantages of the prior art devices and methods of this general kind, and which integrated component is capable of being produced in the most simple and reliable manner and to ensure the longest possible service life of the contacts, even under thermal and/or mechanical loading.
With the above and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an integrated component, comprising:
a component body having a main surface with functional elements of the integrated component and with an edge region without functional elements;
a plurality of contact elements disposed at the edge region of the main surface, the contact elements projecting into the edge region of the main surface and having at least one contact surface inclined with respect to the main surface;
the component body being configured to be fastened to conductor tracks of a fastening device, wherein the conductor tracks are disposed to face the component body and extend parallel to the main surface of the component body.
In other words, the above objects are achieved, according to the invention, in a circuit of the generic type wherein the contact elements are arranged in an edge region of the integrated component in such a way that the contact elements have at least one contact surface which is inclined with respect to a main surface of the component.
The invention therefore provides for an integrated component which has contacts located in one or more of its edge regions. The term xe2x80x9cintegrated componentxe2x80x9d is intended to have a wide meaning here. It comprises, for example, individual functional elements, integrated circuits without or with a housing and modules which are ready to be installed. The individual functional elements may be sensors or actuators, in addition to active elements which normally occur in circuits. The term xe2x80x9ccontact elementxe2x80x9d is similarly to be understood as having a wide meaning. In particular, it is not restricted to the known contact surfaces (pads), but refers expressly also to such contacts which are used to connect any desired other structural plane of an integrated electronic circuit.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the contact elements are arranged in the edge region of the component body such that at least a portion thereof is in contact with the edge region of the main surface of the component body, and wherein, when the component body is stalled, the contact elements are brought into contact with least two surfaces of the fastening device arranged at an angle different from 0xc2x0.
It is particularly expedient to configure the component in such a way that the contact element is arranged in an edge region of the integrated component so that at least some portion thereof is located in contact with an edge region of a main surface of the component, and in that when the component is installed, the contact element can be brought into contact with at least two surfaces, arranged at an angle other than 0xc2x0, of a fastening device.
The term xe2x80x9cfastening devicexe2x80x9d is intended to have its widest meaning. It includes, firstly, conventional leadframes and conductor structures and, secondly, also all further possible holders for the component.
The two surfaces of the housing with which the contact element can be brought into contact can be arranged at any desired angle to one another. An angle of 90xc2x0 merely represents one example. An angle differing from 90xc2x0 has the advantage that in the case of such oblique surfaces, a greater effective contact area can be achieved.
It is particularly expedient to equip the integrated component in such a way that there are no contact elements in an inner region of the area of the main surface.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the inner area is printed and/or coated.
With the above and other objects in view there is also provided, in accordance with the invention, a composite element, which comprises a conductor structure and an integrated component as outlined above disposed on the conductor structure.
With the above and other objects in view there is also provided, in accordance with the invention, a chip card, comprising:
a basic body having a recess formed therein;
a component configured as an integrated electronic circuit disposed in the recess in the basic body and having a main surface;
the component having, disposed within the recess, at least one contact element for electrically connecting the component, the contact element having at least one contact surface inclined relative to the main surface of the component.
In accordance with various further feature of the invention, the component has a contact region and a rear side provided with a coating. The coating may be a laminated film and the coating may contain at least one functional element.
There is also provided, in accordance with the invention, a method of producing an integrated component. The method comprises the following steps:
providing an integrated component with a main surface and an edge region; and
producing at least one contact element for connecting the component to a fastening device, and thereby forming the contact element in the edge region of the integrated component with at least one contact surface inclined relative to a main surface of the integrated component.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, at least some functional elements of the component are produced in the region of a main surface of a semiconductor substrate. The contact elements are produced in selected regions of the area of the semiconductor substrate, and the functional elements of the component are subsequently separated from the semiconductor substrate such that the contact surfaces are exposed, during the separating step, as side regions of the contact elements.
In other words, the method is carried out in such a way that the component is produced so that the contact element is produced in an edge region of the integrated component in such a way that the contact element has at least one contact surface which is inclined with respect to a main surface of the component.
The method illustrated for producing the component preferably constitutes a partial step in a method of producing a composite comprising a component and a fastening device carrying the component.
Even if it is particularly expedient to produce the contact elements after the active elements, this method can nevertheless be carried out in any desired sequence.
It is particularly expedient to configure this method in such a way that at least some of the functional elements of the component are produced in the region of a main surface of a semiconductor substrate, that the contact elements are produced in selected regions of the area of the semiconductor substrate, and that the functional elements of the component are subsequently separated from the semiconductor substrate in such a way that, during the separation, side regions of the contact elements are exposed.
This embodiment combines a rapid and efficient method of producing one or, as is particularly preferred, a number of integrated electronic circuits in the region of a main surface of a semiconductor substrate with the production of contacts for connecting the integrated circuit or the integrated circuits.
Dicing, i.e., separating the individual integrated circuits, is carried out by means of a suitable separation method. A sawing process is particularly expedient. Carrying out sawing with a saw blade which, during the sawing operation, is aligned in a plane which is orthogonal to the main surface of the semiconductor substrate, leads to defined cut edges. However, guiding the saw blade obliquely, as compared with the orthogonal position, is associated with the advantage that, in the region of the sawn surface, a greater contact area of the contact elements is exposed. Irrespective of the angle at which the sawing operation is carried out, a separation method according to the invention has the advantage that the separating operation, for example the sawing operation, and the exposure of surfaces of the contact elements are carried out with the same process step.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an integrated component, composite element comprising an integrated component and a conductor structure, chip card and method of producing the integrated component, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.